herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wiz
Wiz is a supporting character in the Konosuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! light novel series, as well as its anime and manga adaptations. She is a lich who is the owner of a almost-bankrupt shop in Axel. Before she became a lich, she used to be known as the Ice Witch in reference to her ice powers that she used to fight the Demon King's army. She is voiced by Yui Horie who also voices Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket, Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight, Tsurara Oikawa from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan & Ayu Tsukimya from Kanon in the Japanese Dub of the anime and Brianna Knickerbocker in the English Dub. Wiz is one of the only characters in Konosuba to have her honorable actions to be taken quite seriously in the entire series, being the only character considered by Kazuma to be an actual good person. Personality While she used to be somewhat wrathful, ruthless and competitive back when she was an adventurer known as the 'Ice Witch', she was still a very nice and altruistic young woman that fought against the Demon King's army so she could help other people and she eventually became a lich just so she could save her former adventuring companions, Brad and Rosary and even befriended her former nemesis, Vanir. Once she became a lich, she became even nicer and compassionate than ever, despite the preconcemptions surround the Liches in this world and her being a Demon King general, but still she was far more innocent and meek than before, apologizing quite frequently to people that generally do not deserve an apology. Nonetheless, Wiz is still the nice girl that she used to be, always trying to solve conflict by peaceful means and does not get angry even when someeone is actively hostile to her, never holding grudges. Her kind and pleasant personality and her ocasional clumsiness has led to some people, such as Aqua and Vanir to bully her, but eventually even they start treating her with more respect once they spend more and more time with her. The only way to get Wiz angry is by harming the innocent, the only reason she became an Demon King general in the first place was just so the Demon King's army wouldn't harm any bystanders and once she finds out that fellow Demon King general Hans had murdered an bystander, she immediately drops all neutrality and starts fighting with him. Appearance Wiz is a beautiful and well-endowed woman with fair skin and a curvaceous figure. She has brown eyes and straight brown hair reaching down to the front of her shoulders and further behind her back, slightly curling at the tips. Her fringe sometimes covers her right eye. Wiz also possesses a single ahoge that arcs off the top of her head. Wiz's color theme is purple. She usually wears a purple dress, with a dark purple cloak/robe over it. Relationships Allies *Vanir - Enemy and Attempted Victim turned Close Friend, Business Partner and former Colleague *Kazuma's Adventuring Party **Aqua - Superior and Close Friend **Darkness **Megumin **Satou Kazuma - Business Associate and Friend *Crimson Demon Clan **Yunyun *Demon King's Army **Demon King - Enemy turned Superior **Beldia † - Enemy turned Colleague **Seresdina - Colleague **Sylvia † - Enemy turned Colleague * Dust - Business Associate Enemies *Mobile-Fortress Destroyer † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *Hans † - Temporary Ally and Colleague turned Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *Duke † - Brief Love Interest and Colleague turned Attempted Killer and Victim Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Protector Category:Cursed Category:Defectors Category:Dreaded Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Guardians Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Magical Girls Category:Mentor Category:Military Category:Monster Slayers Category:Neutral Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Retired Category:Selfless Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Undead